Kuroko No Basket: Circle Flower
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Having you pity me makes me want to jump off this cliff." "What cliff?" "Kagami-kun I believe Madoka was being sarcastic." Madoka could only give a dry expression towards Tetsuya and Taiga. Being the manager for Seirin High was a handful. -OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Humph. People can't understand anything except what they see with their own eyes." -Yuri Lowell_

* * *

"No, no I think Kise Ryouta looks like Kida Masaomi!"

"Kida-chan you need to work that issue out."

Kida Madoka shot up from her spot on her bed and glowered at her cell phone, "Oh what do you know, Kurosaki-chan! Bleh!" hanging up on her friend (Today was call each other by their surname day!) she sighed glancing over at her mirror to pick up a short choppy lock of white hair, "Yeah this dye is awesome…like those dancers on the YouTube videos I love." Kinda looked like Gokudera's hair now that she thought about it. Glancing down at the manga in her hands Madoka began to flip through it once more an amused smirk on her face, 'I bet if silly things like being sent to a game or manga world happened…I'd be mistaken as a boy.' Oh she would love to be in Kuroko No Basket! Playing basket ball was her life…it also helped she was like a prodigy (Except in academics which sadly made her one of the people that got stereo typed). Giving a yawn and placing the book on her face Madoka turned in for the night.

* * *

So when Madoka woke up this morning she had no idea why she was wearing a school uniform (Male one at that!), her white hair was as messy as ever, and she was currently walking next too—"Holy crap! Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya glanced up from his book to his friend, "…Madoka?" it was a bit odd that Madoka hadn't spoke in a while since his friend was getting all sorts of stares while he of course…was invisible.

Gaping a bit Kida Madoka saw her reflection in Tetsuya's blue eyes. She looked well flawless! I mean she hated to say but being born and raised in Japan she of course had flawless skin and what not so what made her more shocked was she looked younger—noooo puberty again would suck—wait, wait…placing a hand to her chest she practically felt faint. She had no chest!

"…" Kuroko gazed at Madoka for a few seconds before going back to his book. Just keep walking.

"Ack! Tetsuya!" hurrying after him did this mean…did this mean…she was a boy? Oddly amazing how she was able to keep up with Tetsuya despite that. Now the freak out was settling in so the most logical thing she did was open her bag to find out something interesting, 'Aomine Madoka?' she was fricken Daiki's sibling? Left standing there gaping she felt her whole world spiral out of control as she let out a (manly) cry, "What the HELL is this?" this had better be a god damn dream! It was then Madoka noticed the looks she was receiving and how small people were looking…glancing at a reflection Madoka blinked. Tan skin, white hair, blue eyes, around 5'6—wait what? Staring Madoka pumped a fist in the air, cheerful tears running down her face, 'I'm not small!' this was great! But now that she looked at herself…she was a male on the outside but female on inside…oh well! Wait…how would she go to the bathroom! Ack! She needed to consult ½ Prince for this! Then it hit her…could this be one of those you got to sleep and you are in their world types and when you wake up you are you again? Oh please let it be that one…

* * *

"Well, write your name and student ID number, here, then…the middle school you come from and your goals….? Ah of course that one is arbitrary, so you can put anything you want." A young second year female student sat at the club desk for boys basket ball, 'This could be nice material…' she thought drooling a bit after a boy before snapping out of it looking through the applications, "…Erm…one, two…ten persons so far, maybe we'd need a bit more.' Placing them down she glanced to the left with a smile, 'I wonder how the invitations are going…do your best to bring back promising guys….'

"I brought back a new student…"

A sobbing voice caused the girl to look over at a pale crying male only to look on in shock at the giant male holding the pale club member.

"Waah?"

"Is the basketball club here?"

'Brought back…_**Isn't that the other way around!**_' she thought wildly her eyes wide, pale, and sweating a bit, "…Yeah." As she studied him she thought wildly, 'On top of that it looks like there's a wild tiger in front of my eyes…! What is that guy…?' clearing her throat she continued, "I think you know already, but our school was barley opened last year." She took a breath; "All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so somebody with your build will immediately…" she was cut off.

"I don't care about that give me a paper." The tall man spoke as he sipped the tea given to him.

"Eh?"

"I'll just write my name and go back."

When done the girl took the sheet and stared at it, 'His middle school was in America…! Oh I see, he trained in the best place!' peeking a bit at him before back at the sheet she continued her thoughts, 'Kagami Taiga-kun…? No matter how you look at it he doesn't seem like an average guy.' Wait a moment…. "Huh? You didn't write your goals….?"

Kagami crushed the paper cup in his hand, "…None in particular." Tossing it behind him it hit the trash, "After all, Japanese basketball it's the same everywhere." Pausing he glanced over his shoulder…something had just happened. With that he walked on.

"S…Scary! Is that really a freshman!"

"By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back." A puzzled expression was on her face, 'And what was that expression on his face…?'

"That's…" the male blinked, "Ah; you forgot to pick up a registration paper." He held it to her.

"Eh? My bad, er…Kuroko Tetsuya…" as she studied it she wondered how it got there, 'Hmm…? It's been on my desk all the time, but I don't' remember at all.' It was then she noticed and let out a shocked cry, "…Wait, he's coming from Teikou's basketball club?"

"Eeh! That famous one!"

"On top of that, if he's a first year now that means he was from the "Generation of Miracles"? Waaah, why did I forget the face of such a golden egg!" leaning back and ruffling her hair wildly the girl cried out, "And the guy earlier was coming back from America…what's with the freshmen this year?" it was then her papers began to fly into the air, "Ack!"

Madoka took off into a jump blowing a bubble with his gum as she easily caught all the paper's in the air and landed holding them to her, "Here you go senpai."

The girl gaped at the male in front of her. Her eyes scanning his stats, 'Amazing…! So small but…these stats…!' taking them she asked quickly, "Would you happen to want to join the basket ball club?" wait it then hit her…how could she tell when he had his shirt on still?

"Huh?" Madoka blinked this is why she was familiar. Scratching her cheek with a sheepish smile she began, "Um I actually wanna sign up to be the manager of the team…"

"Oh…?" she then handed Madoka a form and took it as he walked off, 'Damn…' she gaped, "Teikou's—this kid too!"

* * *

It was after school now and everyone was gathered in the gym.

"Alright everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen come this way."

"Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"She's a second year right?"

"But that's true! If she was just a bit sexier…"

"You're wrong, idiots!"

The two boys got punched.

"I'm the boy basketball club's coach." She began with a smile, "Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!

"Aida-senpai!"

Everyone's head snapped to the side after their initial shock only to gap at the person who just walked in.

Madoka gave a two finger salute, as she walked over a cheerful smile in place, "Sorry…got lost! Anyways hey! I'm the new manager—oh yeah I'm a guy and all but seriously only here 'cuz of my pal."

"Oh? Late on the first day?" Riko gave an amused look at the sheepish male. Glancing back she pointed at the boys and her eyes sparkled, "Tale off your shirts!"

"Eeeeh!"

Trying not to laugh Madoka cleared her throat. This was more humorous in person then reading it! They all look freaked out.

The first years were pale, "What the hell does that mean…?"

Riko began to inspect them all, "You. Your instantaneous strength is weak; I guess you must be around fifty steps for twenty seconds on the Quick Ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball you'll want to improve that a bit." She then glanced at another male, "You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath!" she then turned to another, "As for you…"

The first years were all staring shocked.

"Are you kidding…? It's right…"

"What the hell?"

"Just by looking at your body…?"

The male with glasses who hit the other two freshmen earlier on spoke, "The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He looked amused as he thought to himself, 'He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending everyday at his workplace looking at muscles and data.' Nodding to himself lost in thought he didn't notice Madoka walk up, 'By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see its abilities and stats.' He shook his head a bit, 'Well that's not the only reason why she's the coach, though…'

"Got a thing for the coach?"

"Gah!" the male jumped turning to gaze at Madoka, "W-what?"

"I'm Aomine Madoka. The new manager." Madoka spoke with a friendly tone, holding her hand out a bit amused.

"Hyuga Junpei." Junpei shook Madoka's hands only for a suddenly shock to fill him as they let go. He was left staring at his hand before glancing at Madoka who was looking around in a happy sort of awe. What was that?

Madoka proceed to ignore Junpei now only to notice Kagami Taiga and had to try not to drool. Holy crap was he hot. Oh man…

Riko gaped a bit as she stared in shock at Kagami, 'Whaaaa?'

"…What?" Kagami noticed her looks raising an eyebrow as he rubbed his neck, "By the way, it's cold in here." He went to ignoring her only to feel another pair of eyes on him. That is when he came eye to eye with a boy with white hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, 'The hell?'

Madoka gave a grin only to blink, 'Eh?'

Kagami froze a bit as he shook his head. That kid was gone…?

Tetsuya had moved over and taken his friend away, gazing at Madoka who was only slightly taller than him, "Madoka."

"Oh uh…Tetsuya…" awkward! They seemed to be friends right? Oh shit…what to do, what to do. Madoka began to fidget under the stare only to freeze as she felt a hand to her head, "E-eh…?"

"…Don't overexert yourself." Tetsuya spoke before looking back ahead waiting for his turn. Standing a bit close to Madoka it was warm since it was indeed cold in here.

Riko was currently gaping wide-eyed up at Kagami, 'what the hell? These numbers are by far above everyone else's…these aren't the stats of a boy in first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential…this is…Natural talent! Wah that's the first time I seen someone like this in real life!' she was practically drooling.

Junpei then snapped, "Coach! How long are you going to daydream!"

"Sorry! So, er…"

"You saw everyone right? That guy was the last."

"Ah, really? …huh?" Riko paused, "…Was Kuroko-kun here?"

"Ah! That's right the guy from Teikou middle school…"

"Eh?"

"Teikou, you mean, that Teikou?"

"Kuroko! Is Kuroko here?"

'Hm? If such a great guy was here, I think I would have noticed him immediately…' her gaze then shifted towards Madoka who was standing alone, walking to him she raised her hand, "I guess he's taking the day off today. Well then, let's start practice!"

"Er…excuse me." Kuroko raised his hand having been standing in front of Riko and next to Madoka, "I am Kuroko."

Riko blinked, then began to sweat before jumping back startled, "Kyaaaa!"

"Wah, what? …Wooh?"

"Since when were you here!"

"I was here since the beginning."

"Seriously?"

Riko's gaze shot to Madoka, "Seriously?"

"Yes. I've been Tetsuya's friend for a long while." Madoka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. God every time she saw her reflection all she saw was a boy…heh this was fun. Though maybe she really should check just to make sure…I mean she was already flat chested…should she feel down there in case?

'I didn't notice him in front of my eyes…? …Eh? Just, now, he said he was Kuroko? Eh! It's like…he's invisible! Madoka just said he was here…and been friends?'

"…Eh? Then that means this guy! From the "Generation of Miracles?""

"He can't have been a regular…"

"Of course not. Right Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko just stared at them, "…?" Tilting his head he responded, "I have played in matches, though…"

"See, just what…huh?"

"Eh? …Eh!"

"EEEEH!"

Everyone was screaming in their heads.

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**_

"Wait…take off your shirt!" Riko ordered quickly.

"Eh? I just put it back on…" Kuroko blinked as he felt Madoka pulling his shirt off, gazing at his friend with curious eyes.

Madoka simply gave a smile back despite the yelps he made come out of the other males, "I'll hold it."

Kagami was staring at Kuroko, 'What the hell is this guy…?' it then hit him generation of miracles?

"Here." Madoka handed the shirt back as Kuroko put it back on. The two smiled at each other (More so on Madoka's part) as Kagami walked up.

"Hey, I need to ask you something. About Teikou Middle School and the whatever of miracles…"

* * *

It was late now, around dusk as Kagami was at Maji burger. He had about twenty or so burgers on his tray causing shocked expressions. Taking a seat he looked out the window lost in his thoughts, 'The "Generation of Miracles"…if it's these guys then maybe…' it was then he noticed something turning he broke out into a sweat of shock, "Gwoh?"

"Hello. You are still growing up, right?" Kuroko sat across from him reading a manga and sipping a shake.

"Where from…wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was sitting here from the beginning. Just watching people."

'This guy was from the best of Japan…?' a chill ran up and down Kagami's spine, '…wait? …Watching people?' It was then he noticed the white haired male wasn't around…shaking his head he spoke again, "Anyway tag along with me for a bit—once I'm done eating."

* * *

Riko was currently walking home with Madoka to run over the schedules and what not. Eye brow cocked she was lost in thought, '…What does that mean? What kind of guy is he? His abilities are way too low!' she gripped her bag tighter, 'All of his abilities are below average…on top of that he's already at the peak of his growth…he looks nothing like a regular of the strongest team…!'

"Riko-senpai."

Riko yelped glancing next to her, this guy Madoka… "Yes?" why did his last name sound familiar? Wait a moment, "Now I'm Riko-senpai?" what happened to the honorific? Well at least the senpai was still kept.

"Don't judge Tetsuya on looks or stats…sometimes the eyes can and will be fooled." Madoka spoke as he did some strange hand motions. Ah just like Masaomi this was great! Twirling to walk backwards and wag his index finger back and forth to her he continued, "My …twin is Daiki Aomine of the generation of miracles."

"What!" that is why! Riko grabbed the shoulder's of Madoka causing him to stop and stare at her, "Really?"

"Well yes—and…no I don't play basket ball even if I love it." It seems she—as in when she would be Aomine Madoka was-or better term had gotten into a fight with Akashi Seijuro which caused the male to stab him about ten times in the right leg, three in the left, and slash his temple. Man she knew the guy was wacked out but still…wonder what it was about. Tetsuya just went silent and gave an odd look asking if she was sick or something to forget that incident.

"Eh? Damn…alright." Sighing Riko eyed the male curiously. Something was a bit off about him almost like…she was talking to a mischievous tomboy of a girl. Shaking her head she pointed at her place, "Anyways here we are. Let's go." Walking in she headed towards her room.

A ringing entered the air. Blinking Madoka pulled out a red cell only to read the caller ID, "Daiki." Deciding better she canceled the call and followed after. Well it's not like the guy would actually care with the way he is.

* * *

**A/N**

Well okay yeah it might be a bit like **WHAT THE HELL **with the whole explanation with Madoka.

Okay Madoka is a unisex name. I thought it would be funny if like a girl from our world who is a Tomboy and already sorta looks like a guy ...kinda became a guy on the outside if sent to another world! So hey why not Aomine Daiki's twin! Big sibling at that. -insert giggle here- cuz Daiki is liek 6'3 1/2 or something so I made Madoka 5'6 as Tetsuya is 5'5. So I'm not sure if I should make it that thing you know...fall asleep wake up back to normal but go to bed back into that world type thing. Hm...

Also Seijuro is a violent guy so I think that matches up. Er well R& R and if I got stuff wrong lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****_Thx to these reviewers: Ballad of Sinners, Xxdreamergirl95xX, Yamanaka Usagi, and Alice106th. Inside will be a surprise!  
_

* * *

_"A painless lesson is one without any meaning. One who does not sacrifice anything cannot achieve anything."-Narrator (FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood)_

* * *

Bit stunned, Madoka woke up the next day still in the world of Kuroko no Basket. Oh crap. Panic mode on she rushed to the bathroom. Yep still male. Maybe she would be like Ranma in Ranma ½ and cold water would change her back? Wait was it the other way? Hot water! Yeah hot water! Jumping into the tub, turning the water on hot she let out a startled cry as it hit her, "Hot! Hot!"

The door slammed open and a sleepy but grumpy Daiki stood there in their joint bathroom, "Aniki!" ripping the curtain back he froze, there sitting in the tub staring up at him was a girl who looked like his brother. Oh shit. It happened.

"Ack! Daiki!" Yay! Back to herself—waaaaait what? How did this—what was—EH? Mental over load was starting as Madoka was lifted up easily by Daiki.

Daiki held his aniki—er aneki up at arm's length a scowl on his face, "Damn it. I can't believe this stupid curse is still on." Going to China with their father he ended up falling into a damn spring and was in some sort of coma for two years before middle school.

Blinking as Daiki explained, Madoka held a blank look. Seriously? SERIOUSLY? She did a RANMA ½? How…how was it even possible—wait…what? Coma? No, no. She was Kida Madoka! This wasn't real—maybe it was but her life as Kida Madoka was true…right? Not some sort of dream—was she really a boy? Was she honestly Aomine Madoka, elder twin (Was she fraternal?) to Aomine Daiki? Tears began to spring into her eyes.

Daiki immediately began to dry his aneki's hair with a scowl, "…Aneki…" only the Generation of Miracles knew of…this condition. Damn—wait why did this seem like a shock? Madoka was acting odd ever since yesterday. Did Tetsuya do something?

"Daiki…" her voice was the same, her hair was the same, eyes the same, skin the—no it wasn't the same! It was still a natural tan! Madoka was so torn as she gazed at her little Otouto. What should she do?

"…You will go to school like this today, Aneki." Daiki gave a grunt as he held out the female uniform. "Just say you are cross-dressing."

"How do you explain the height drop…?" Madoka got out with a small sniffle. Seriously…how was she gonna explain that?

Daiki gave a growl mentally amused as his twin gave a meep. "Tetsuya can cover you." With that he stormed out.

Gazing stunned after him, Madoka slowly found there was indeed a drawer for female clothing and undergarments. Heeeell no. Even when she was Kida Madoka (Was she ever really…was that the dream?) she quickly decided between cold water and just bandaging her chest—well she really didn't have one. Dang she was flatter than Riko! With that in mind she quickly ran back in, dumped cold water on herself and blinked. Oh she was such a hot guy—waaaah! She saw it! She saw the thing between her legs! Oh god—wow she was a decent size…

"Madoka! You will be late!"

Oh! That was her mom—er his mom—gah what was she really? If this was some sort of manga or anime (Pffff this was so Ironic and disturbing) she would have anime tears falling from her face as she ran around as a deformed chibi of sorts. Quickly drying off and throwing on the boys' uniform, grabbing the bag Madoka dashed down the stairs, stole toast from Daiki and winked, "Later!"

"Aniki!"

* * *

Ignoring the angry cry, Madoka was out jumping over the fence and rushing off towards the train station to catch the train to Seiran. Well at least she knew now…stay away from hot water. Also the Generation of Miracles knew huh? She would have fun with that but right now…she would continue to freak the freak out over the fact that she might have never really been Kida Madoka and it was all made up in her mind like some wacked out dream in a coma. Slowing down Madoka's brows furrowed. Would fanfiction be real here too? What about Durarara, Naruto, Inuyasha…so on. Geh! She would have to do some serious detective work—argh! Madoka didn't care as she gripped her hair as she screamed up to the sky right outside the station.

"The hell…?"

Freezing and slowly turning, craning her neck up Madoka blinked up at Kagami, "Oh…Taiga."

Kagami twitched as he glowered down at the small male (Amazingly bit taller than Kuroko) he stalked into the train as the doors opened. Why was this small fry here? If he recalled in his little match with Kuroko—this guy here was actually a good player.

Trotting in after Kagami, Madoka stood by him pulling out a manga (How did that get into her bag?) she held onto the dangling thing (She never knew what it was called) above her head and began to read.

Another bodily twitch, Kagami glanced down to snap only to blink and flare red as he saw the contents of the manga, "?" why was a guy reading shoujo manga!

"Don't judge me."

"…Damn freak."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Why the hell is it titled **Ballad of Sinners**?"

"It just is." How the hell should she know? Madoka gave a small mental groan. It was oddly good though...the main female **Yamanaka Usagi **seemed pretty awesome and laid back!

Kagami snatched the book from the smaller male and shoved it, into the bag (Not his mind you) he then gave a blank look, "Your...book bag is **DreamerGirl95** brand and ...your cell case has a picture of **Alice106th** on it."

"Again. Don't judge me...?" Madoka knew then it came out like a question. God what the heck did she grab? Man...

Kagami wisely kept silent after that as the two were getting stares. Damn he attracted the weirdos all the time.

* * *

**A/N**

****Well here is the second chapter. I hope this will be more informative (Maybe) on Madoka. Yes I will use the idea of Ranma 1/2 cuz I find it would be amusing. Like at the most inappropriate times or awkward or something times a change happens. Ah got to love those gags. So far thanks to those who have reviewed once more! Love ya!

The one Madoka was modled after (Hair Only really) is this girl : http: /www .youtube .com/ watch?v=ythx-7psUfk & http :/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v=XXCHM3tnEYM **This second one is how M!Madoka sounds like 8D I'm so addicted to this song heh, heh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: I'll be refering to Madoka as "Him", "He", and "Himself" when in male form and "she", "Her" "Herself" when in female form. As a recap, Madoka has a Ranma 1/2 thing going on. _

* * *

_"There are some days when you just want to run through a field of flowers, smiling and in your boxers, not even caring." _

* * *

_It was now lunch and Madoka was currently sipping a juice box having lunch by himself—trying to ignore the female population that suddenly took an interest in him. This was bad. He was already having an identity and gender crisis! This did not help—oh hello cell phone! Flipping it open Madoka greeted, "Yo."_

_"Ah…Madoka, it's Atsushi."_

_**Stop.**_

_**Rewind.**_

_**Play.**_

_What! Juice spewing from his mouth like a sprinkler right as none other than Kagami and Kuroko sat down across hit the red-head right in the face. Gathering himself he spoke with a tone of disbelief, "Wait. I'm sorry…what? Atsushi you say?"_

_"…You never showed up."_

_"Showed…up?" glancing at Kuroko for a moment, Madoka was startled when the cell was grabbed from her hands, "Uh…"_

_"Murasakibara._

_"Ah…Kuroko."_

_"Goodbye." With that Kuroko hung up and slipped the shocked Madoka's cell into his pocket, "Juice?" he held it out towards the white haired teen._

_Kagami glanced back and forth between the two. Not sure if he wanted to know though Kuroko's reaction, "Who was that?"_

_"Murasakibara Atsushi."_

_That name. Kagami's eyes went a bit wide, "From the Generation of Miracles? Why the hell would he call this annoying brat?"_

_"Hey! I resent that…" Madoka though himself was curious. Glancing at Kuroko (Though eyes on the area his cell was being kept hostage) he waited for an answer as he sipped his juice once more._

_"Ex-Boyfriend to Madoka."_

_Spit take times two._

_Both Kagami and Madoka had spewed their drinks on Kuroko who gazed blankly at them. The two more emotional ones let out their cries at the same time, "Boyfriend!"_

_Kagami glanced at Madoka and pointed, "How the hell do you forget that! Wait you are into dudes?" he was flipping out. Not that he had anything wrong with guys who well liked guys but…seriously—wait what the hell man!_

_"I didn't know—I was in a coma!" Oh he could use that excuse. Though it made him cringe. How the hell did he even get in one? What kind of fucked up coma is it when you dream you are a chick named Kida Madoka? Though…that was real right? This is the dream? Getting a bit dizzy Madoka began to sway._

_"H-hey is he okay—whoa crap!"_

_Kuroko was fast on his feet as he caught his friend, reaching up he brushed the choppy white locks from the pale face of his tan friend, "….Kagami, please tell sensei I'm taking Madoka home."_

_"Wait what-…right…" Kagami gave a small nod as he watched (amazed) that Kuroko could pick the other up. Wait wasn't that… "Er…isn't that bridal style…?"_

_"It's easier." With that Kuroko started off then paused, "Ah…please bring my bag to the burger place…I'll meet you there later." With that he started off again._

_Kagami stared after totally miffed albeit slightly worried—only slightly. The kid seemed fine this morning on the train. Scowling to himself, he began to scarf down the left over food. Better to not waste it—man this was good—oh a bento…so that kid made it? Huh…a bodily twitch was then given as he recalled the train ride. Kid had some freaky hobbies..._

* * *

_Dizzy. Madoka was so damn dizzy. Wait why? Was he moving? Opening his eyes he let out a startled yelp. Kuroko Tetsuya was carrying him. What? Why? How? Who? Eh?_

_Feeling the confused gaze, Kuroko let his eyes travel down for a moment, "…I'm carrying you home." With that he looked up once more though with Madoka in his arms they actually stood out. That was just fine with him—unless people they knew saw this. "You passed out." Walking when the pedestrian sign said go once more, Kuroko continued on, "…Madoka…"_

_A bit stunned that Kuroko was using his first name, Madoka replied in a voice that made him puzzled (why was it so soft), "Yes…?"_

_"…I'm bringing you back to my place." Like that Kuroko walked into a nice two story house, "I'm back."_

_"Oh welcome back Tetsu—oh! Madoka-chan!" Kuroko Tsume gasped a hand to her mouth as she saw her son carrying the pale looking teen. Rushing over the small woman began to fret, "What happened?"_

_Madoka currently was gaping. This was like seeing Akira's mother—Akira being from Prince*Prince. Small, cute, not looking her age at all but so young. Holy crap—ah this might be where Kuroko gets it. Becoming more overwhelmed he didn't know how to respond._

_"…He passed out." With that Kuroko headed up the stairs to his room. Closing the door after hearing his mother call out she would bring ice water Kuroko placed Madoka on the bed, "…" staring silently for a few moments he then proceeded to undress the other male._

_Reaction to suddenly being stripped? Freak the freak out, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" reflex? Punch the bluenette in the face. Blinking and sitting up fast only to get dizzy, Madoka watched as Kuroko slowly stood up from the other side of the room and walk back over, "Crap! I'm sorry, Tetsu—mm?"_

_Once more._

_**Pause.**_

_**Rewind.**_

_**Play.**_

_Kuroko Tetsuya was kissing him. Aomine Madoka or Kida Madoka—whoever he/she was. Right now brain was in over-drive. Madoka could feel his uniform being removed, once the shirt was gone he sat there stunned as Kuroko had placed a fluffy long shirt over him, "…" brain once back up to speed? "EEEEEEEEEEH!" most intelligent response Madoka's mind could come up with at that moment._

_Kuroko blinked a bit, as he was now holding Madoka's pants bit puzzled why the other was freaking out so bad, "…Don't you want—ah you want pants." The pj bottoms were ripped from his pale hands and hastily put on by the other. Going to change himself, he was sent leaning over slightly as a pillow smacked him. Turning around rubbing the spot he gazed at Madoka._

_Cheeks flushed eyes wide, hair a mess and looking ruffled, Madoka then demanded, ".." that made no sense! Was it a distraction technique? Why did he do that! Was it natural? Was he gay? No wait it was fine cuz all Madoka remembered was being a girl—right now though current a boy—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gripping his white locks, he fell onto his side on Kuroko's bed, "Brain damage is currently at 158%."_

_"Why 158%?"_

_"…I have no idea…"_

* * *

_Tsume had opened the door only to see the two stare at each other. Giving a small giggle the unnoticed woman placed the tray with a pitcher of iced water, two cups, and some rice balls as well as dango down and went out. Moving down the hall she picked up the phone and gave a soft greeting, "Daiki-chan? Yes. Madoka-chan will be staying the night—oh? Yes he fainted—oh dear calm down…Atsushi-chan lives close by…I can have him take—oh? Very well then Madoka may stay. Have a good day." It then hit her. Why was Daiki-chan at home? Maybe he was sick too. With that, Tsume went to the kitchen, got her purse and went out. It may have only been lunch but the two upstairs were settling for a nap. She should go shopping!_

* * *

_Kuroko noticing from his window that his mother left closed the curtains, crawled under the covers next to Madoka who instantly went rigged and stared at the other with that soul reaching stare of his._

_"W-what…?" heart pounding in rib cage? Check. Blood rushing to head? Check. Sanity still intact? HELL NO! Madoka's heart and mind were running a marathon right now. Jolting at the cool hand that touched his head, Madoka somehow began to calm down, 'What…? I'm calming…?' eyes drooping to the half-lidded state he gave a small mumble, "Tetsuya…."_

_Kuroko let a small smile come onto his face, "…Sleep…" he knew that his friend must have been shocked. Waking up recently as well, joining the new high school, fainting…it must have been hard. Tugging the other close he buried his own face in the other's white hair, breathing in softly he dozed off. Madoka was a nice teddy bear._

_Feeling himself fall asleep and fighting it, Madoka wondered as he felt himself being warmed and comfy and just in general dozing off, Madoka really couldn't help but wonder, 'What is my relationship with Tetsuya…?' with that final thought he fell asleep._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kagami jumped and glanced at his seat partner to the left, a freaked out expression on the red-head's face. The hell was Aomine screaming about! Kagami noticed then everyone in the class was staring. Damn.

Panting a bit, Madoka looked around the classroom, eyes wild before noticing. It was a dream? Oh god...thank god it was a dream! He was still in class! Phew.

"Aomine-san!"

Ack. Slowly looking up at the angry sensei, Madoka gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry?"

"Out in the hall!"

Sighing and standing, Madoka blinked at Tetsuya who stared back. Looking away fast the white haired teen practically flew out the door and towards the gym. Even if his life as **Kida Madoka **was some sort of lie...well he knew he was still great at basketball.

Kagami glanced out the window seeing the other rush towards the gym. Glancing towards Kuroko, he practically jumped as the kid was on the otherside of him at the window. "Damn it! Stop doing that!"

Kuroko just blinked, hand on the window head tilted. What was that? Madoka never goes to the gym after the incident...did he have an odd dream? Thinking back as a giant thought bubble appeared over his head...

'THE HELL IS THAT!' Kagami screamed in his head as he gazed at the giant bubble slowly invading his space.

Inside the bubble that Kuroko was imagining he was recalling the events he joked about Atsushi, Madoka fainted while drinking juice that was expired and he was brought to the nurses office-well he brought Madoka that is.

Kagami blinked, glancing back at his work before propping is book up, resting arms in head and went to sleep. Ugh crazy people.

* * *

**A/N**

So here is the next chapter. I decided to write this before bed, without glasses too. It is 11:40 PM here right now! Woo. Okay so like I said when Madoka is in **Male **form going to refer in the story as he/him/himself and what not and **Female **will of course be her/she/herself.

The kiss? It was a distraction really and I find Kuroko Tetsuya to maybe be a cuddler-that and to make sure Madoka doesn't flee and get some rest. So yeah Madoka is still lost and confused about being in a coma-why was Madoka in a coma? Thats for later since...I myself have not figured it out lol.

Ex-Boyfriend Murasakibara Atsushi? Well...I like Atsushi and thought it would be fun. I liked making Madoka and Taiga shocked myself...I must be so tired man to have written this. Anyways any questions I will try to answer if I can. Oh and Youtube is a bish and killed off my account so I had to make a new one it is**MatryoshkaAkita **:3 of course add the youtube(dot)com(Slash)User(Slash(MatryoshkaAkita there you have it.

Hm...oh right I need to show a pic of F!Madoka and M!Madoka...

M!Madoka: 1) i1250 .photobucket albums/ hh532/ Hakuoki

This picture of Madoka I think could be used for both genders since female Madoka is flat: i1250. photobucket com/ albums /

So tell me what you think...I myself like the first one lol...

M!Madoka's Voice: www.y outube watch?v=K0LoC2uhMiU (I edited the song. Its best I could get anyways...this is what I think fits M!Madoka myself)

**Anyways yeah it was all a dream! lol**

**Edit: wed, may 30, 2012  
**

**M!Madoka's voice option : www .youtube watch?v=MFbDvYyeBHA  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"Life's hella hard, and then you die. If you don't enjoy yourself then you'll just die miserable." -Robin Hood (Fate/Extra PSP)_

* * *

Kuroko who had scared the teacher by asking to leave for the nurses ended up in the gym watching Madoka on the court throwing three pointers with a complex expression. In an instant he was there stealing the ball and dribbling it as he gazed at Madoka, "You seem upset." It was a statement not a question.

Madoka blinked a bit before swiping the ball from Tetsuya while blowing a lock of his white hair from his face, "Wouldn't you? I mean I'm re-learning my memories and I had a dream about kissing you." Taking the sudden stunned formed of Tetsuya, Madoka took a shot getting a basket. Turning with his hands to his hips he gave a small sigh, "I…wanna know the sad thing? When I'm a female I'm way taller…" a tick mark began to pulse on Madoka's head as he shook, "I'm only a inch taller than you as a male but as a female I am at least 5'11 what is up with that!" oh Madoka did compare in the locker rooms, as Kida Madoka—that size was like 5'4 but damn it as Aomine…gah!

Kuroko who was still thrown off by the dream comment reached up and patted Madoka's head, "…Why not go change?" with that he went off to set up for the others when they came. Pausing he glanced back, "I'll …help you explain." And like that he was off to set up.

Running a hand through the white locks, Madoka could only sigh. Well this would be oh so fun. Heading off to the locker rooms and coming out a bit later with just chest bindings, an open button up long sleeved shirt and jeans while barefoot, she raised an eyebrow at the rest of the team who started wide-eyed, "What? Oh Tetsuya explain?"

Hyuga Junpei the captain was the first to recover, "Is…that really you…Aomine?" gazing at the 5'11 female who pretty much could still pass off as a male—a very pretty male since it seemed the first year had a bandaged chest that was skin color.

"Yeah." Reaching back to ruffle her hair she gave a yawn, one eye opened as she used her other hand to wave them off, "So…I'm still the manager right? I bet my parents will explain to the school or something…anyways." Taking a ball she tossed it to Kagami who stared stunned with a smirk, "Yo Taiga…don't gape."

Kagami caught the ball tossed, his eyes having widened a fraction at the strength in the toss before he gave a smirk a tick mark on his own head, ball under his arm he lent down slightly to the cursed Aomine, "You seem to piss me off more like this."

"Oh-ho?"

Riko quickly jumped in shoving them apart, "Cool it! Look this is a lot for us to take in—I mean with Kuroko's…er ghostlike presence and now we learn that those hot-springs in China really are cursed—oh hey I can get a passing grade for that—er I mean Madoka is female and male because of it and what not let's practice!"

Mitobe glanced at Madoka in silence, his head tilted to the side as Koganei moved over to join them.

"Ah? Oh hey Rinnosuke, Shinji." Once more Madoka did not care for being polite since it was just in her personality as she gazed at the silent male and the puppy like male.

"Uwah! You are like some sort of main character from a manga." Shinji spoke with a grin only to blink as Madoka's large yet feminine hand ruffled his hair causing him to turn a bit red.

"Rinnosuke take this puppy already and go practice."

Mitobe gave a small nod before dragging Shinji off who gave a yelp.

Meanwhile Kagami was glancing at Madoka who was doing what Riko told her to do.

"You are staring at her."

"GAH!" Kagami practically went into cardiac arrest as he glanced at Kuroko, his eyebrow twitching, "Don't do that."

"…Don't stare."

Kagami blinked after Tetsuya. The hell? He wasn't staring! Glancing back his red eyes met Madoka's blue and the two entered a glaring contest. Damn punk!

After two hours of practice it began to rain and rain hard it did. Riko and Junpei stood by the open gym doors staring out as they spoke, "Since we can't go for road-work, we still have time left in our training…what should we do, coach?"

Riko glanced off to the side, watching Madoka speak to thin air (Must been Kuroko) as she placed a hand under her chin, "I wanted to see the strength of the freshmen…it might be a good opportunity." Lifting her hand she motioned for Madoka, "Madoka!" catching the cursed teen's attention she gave a smile at the taller one, "Let's have a 5 vs 5 mini-game!" she spoke loud enough for all to hear, "With the first years against the second years."

Everyone began to freak out—well the first years that is.

Kagami simply looked a bit bored as he listened to the others, 'Jeez…they keep complaining.' Glancing around he spotted Kuroko and Aomine. The two sure were chummy.

"A match against the senpai, that means…!"

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year…"

It was then Madoka spoke up an amused husky tone, "Last year with only first years they made it to the final league. Yes we know." From where she stood Madoka tossed the ball getting in a 3-pointer as she smirked a hand to her hip at the other's who looked startled, "…Kuroko is the phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles…you want something hard face them."

It was then a first year snapped at Madoka, "For a cursed freak you sure are showing off! You just got lucky right now on—argh!"

Everyone froze as Madoka was suddenly holding the kid up, her arm outstretched as the first year dangled her aura dangerous, "…For your information…I'm a fucking great at basket ball. I may be cursed but in either gender I fucking pawn you!"

"Aomine!" Riko switched to the surname in shock only to blink as it was Kagami that grabbed the white haired teen's wrist.

"Put the guy down." Kagami kept a firm grip on Madoka's wrist, the two could almost stare each other evenly with his own height of 6'2. His grip tightened slightly as he watched Madoka drop the first year.

Madoka kept the glaring match with Kagami. This guy really was getting on her nerves. Placing her free hand over the one gripping her own she tilted her head to the side a smirk in place, "Oh? The big guy gonna do something?"

It was then Junpei dove in smacking them both hard on the heads, "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!"

"Argh!"

"Yeouch!"

Both the two tall first years held their heads, glaring at their senpai and captain of the basketball team. Damn that hurt!

Slowly another first year spoke once more about facing their senpai after that chaotic scene was done, "Seriously…?"

"That's completely out of the ordinary…"

Riko gave a small sigh, whistle between her lips as things calmed down slightly. Now she recalled—the elder twin of one of the generation of miracles was in an accident in primary and since then has been unable to play and it got worse in middle school, '…Well then, I wonder how good our rookies are?' no need to dwell on that for now, it seemed it was a sore subject anyways and it just caused chaos. Raising an eyebrow she saw Kuroko standing between Kagami and Madoka the two glaring at each other—that might be a problem…

Kagami gave a scoff as he glanced at the second years now a smirk in place and eyes narrowed, "It's not the time to be scared." He bent over a bit hands to his knees.

Madoka stood by his side, an annoyed expression, "Of course, Kagami. It's better if your opponent is strong rather than weak."

"Right! Heh seems we agree for once."

Kuroko glanced over at the two along with the other first years. Even if his face was perfectly blank his eyes held a bit of annoyance and concern before it was gone, "Madoka…"

"Ah? Right. Good luck." Moving to stand by Riko, Madoka gave a two finger salute.

"Let's go!"

With Kagami's shout they all moved to line up at the center of the court. All the while Kuroko was pondering just what would be the snack Madoka brought today.

"Er…" Riko blinked a bit as she glanced at Madoka, "You see it…too right? Not just me?"

"Giant thought bubble above Tetsuya with snacks? Yeah…I see it."

"…Jeez…that normal, Madoka—er then again you are cursed so…"

"Anything is believable after seeing a dude with something between his legs go to being a tall ass female with a bound chest."

"Ahaha…"

Junpei could hear the two and couldn't help but feel annoyed, "Just start the game!"

* * *

**A/N**

****Well I hope this chapter was okay. I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing and liking it again but it is still sorta hard after those darn Weeaboos. Yeesh. I really love this series and I'm so in LURV with Atsushi lol!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Now good Tom Thumb your work is done, The tale is at its end. May dreams of dark embrace your heart Night's curtain does descend. With great mirth I'll cut off your head; Life from your body rend."_

* * *

_The game then started. First years VS Second years._

_"…Wooh!"_

_"Ooooh?"_

_Kagami had scored points for the first years right off the bat with a slam dunk. Currently he was still hanging from the net._

_"Waaah! What was with that dunk?"_

_"Awesome!"_

_Kuroko, who was sweating, glanced over his face its usual blank but his eyes held something as he gazed._

_Riko who blew the whistle (Which was still in her mouth gazed with wide-eyes, "…!" Her thoughts on overdrive as she gazed at Kagami, 'It's more than I could have ever imagined…! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power…!'_

_"Hey, that's insane…." Junpei was using his shirt to dab away sweat from his chin as well as let the heat off from his body, an eyebrow was quirked a bit. Chest heaving from the play that had just happened even if it was already a bit into the game the first years were already in the lead._

* * *

_"His fire power is seriously that of a monster…!"_

_Riko jumped a bit turning to glance at Madoka who was leaning back while eating some sour gummy worms, "Wha…?"_

_"That was your expression."_

_Riko couldn't help but slump a bit. Why were all the first years bit nuts? Blinking she heard the others and couldn't help but nod along with what they were saying._

* * *

_"The first years are in the lead?"_

_"But well, Kagami is the only one scoring!"_

_Kagami though on the court was sweating as he grinded his teeth together a tick mark under his right eye and on the left as well, 'Rather than that…shit! This can't help but get on my nerves…" once more Kagami watched as Kuroko had the ball stolen from him once more "The ball was stolen? From this guy again!"_

_Kuroko just kept it up. Running with the same blank gazed look though his eyes caught Madoka's and he gave a small smile._

_Madoka practically fell from her chair, bit stunned from the smile. She was still a bit on edge from what had happened. This was a bit chaotic—wait she knew. Moving her gaze towards Kagami she figured it out…was getting angry at Kuroko. Aw hot-heads were fun to mess with._

_'Compared to the big things he said, he's just a shitty player…guys who talk big despite being small fries…' Kagami then blocked a shot from a second year as he cried out in annoyance, "PISS ME OFF THE MOST!"_

_"So high…"_

_"They can't stop Kagami at all!"_

_Junpei had a small smile on, "…We can't let it go that way. I think it's about time we calm you down!" in that instant three guys had surrounded Kagami._

_"Three guys?"_

_Kagami was sweating a bit more as he was currently surrounded._

_"If they go that far, Kagami…"_

_"On top of that…"_

_"Even when he doesn't have the ball, still two guys…they don't feel like letting him touch the ball at all!"_

* * *

_**First Years: 15**_

_**Second Years: 31**_

* * *

_That was the current score. The other freshmen were tired._

_"They're really strong after all…"_

_"Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start…"_

_"It's enough already…"_

_"Enough already…? What the hell is with that!" Kagami jerked number 9 up as he growled in anger._

_"Please calm down." Kuroko then kneed Kagami in the back of his own knees, causing everyone to freak out._

_"You bastard…" Kagami was shaking in anger as he turned to yell at Kuroko._

* * *

_The second years could only watch, "Seems like there's a dispute."_

_"Kuroko…now that I think about it he was there too…"_

_'Even I, the referee complete forgot about him at some point…' Riko then had her eyes dilate a bit, '….Hmm! Huh? Seriously, since when?...It can't be…' gaze was totally locked onto the game now she was leaning forward._

_Madoka who recovered gazed at her and gave a small chuckle. Things were going to be fun now. You show them, Tetsuya!_

_"Do your best! Still 3 minutes!'_

_"Excuse me could you pass me the ball?" Kuroko asked as he waved his right hand a bit._

_"Ha?" number six blinked, 'but it's not like you'll be able to do anything even if you get it? At least don't lose it…'_

_'What is that uncomfortable feeling…? Could it be…that something unthinkable is about to happen…!_

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor! He is waking up!"

"What—quickly call his family!"

A small confused groan. What a dream…wait when did he fall asleep? Slowly turning his head, Madoka found himself in a hospital room as doctors began to rush around and it hit him, 'What the fuck…?' and like that once more out like a light.

Aomine Madoka was currently bashing his head against the wall of his hospital room. What the hell? What the hell! Everything was a dream within a dream within a fucking dream! Gripping his long white locks he didn't notice the others who had entered the room.

"The hell is wrong with you? This is what you do when you first wake up, aniki?"

Freezing, Madoka slowly turned and gazed blank for a moment before he pounced on Daiki, "Daiki!"

"Argh!" Daiki was currently on the floor with his idiotic elder twin currently hugging him sitting between his legs, "Oi, oi!"

Atsushi slowly moved over, lifting the small white haired male from the younger twin, "…"

Madoka stared at Atsushi before he let out an un-manly shriek and passed out right in the tall males hold, soul flying from his mouth.

"What the fuck! Get the doctor!"

"Eek! Nii-chan!"

"Satsuki! Get the—argh! Tetsuya when—damn it!"

* * *

As Madoka was now once more clonked out, he couldn't help but ask. Why was god fucking with him? What the HELL just happened? This was just too much. TOO MUCH! Now this was even weirder. Madoka was currently floating, yes floating that he was over what looked to be himself albeit a year younger sitting with Akashi Seijuro. What the hell?

_"Madoka…" Seijuro spoke as he pulled his hand away, blood dripping from it as his eyes shinned with amusement, "Such a nice guy, taking my anger for the others."_

_"…In all honesty, Seijuro…you get used to it after a while."_

_"Heh…well then…this will be even better!" like that the red-head captain of the Generation of miracles shoved the already cut up younger looking Aomine Madoka out of the two story window, glass shattering._

Madoka who was floating above watched with wide-eyes. So that is what happened? The hell—wait everything was vanishing! Oooooi! Once more Madoka found himself staring up at the white ceiling of his hospital room. Turning his head to the side he froze a bit seeing none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, slowly reaching out and placing a hand to the small blue haired male's head he began to think, 'Damn…do I have to relieve the first few days again? I swear the universe loves to fuck with me….just what the hell is real anymore…'

* * *

**A/N**

****Alright so this might be confusing for everyone but I thought it would be interesting. If I can figure a way out to better explain this chapter or write this chapter...yeah this one is here and if you ask I will try to explain but I'll do it right now as well. Hm...did I ever put up a voice or picture of Madoka? Er I think I did last chapter but I might change it and you all can vote actually if you want.

**Explination**

****Alright so the way it started off was with a female named **Kida Madoka **who then went to sleep and woke up as **Aomine Madoka** a male who is the elder twin to **Aomine Daiki**. Well now after all the events **Madoka **now wakes up once more to find himself in a hospital, the universe hates Madoka and was screwing him over in his coma of a dream within a dream. Reason why he was in a coma? Well Seijuro. Think of when Akito Sohma shoved Rin Sohma from the window or...wait whoever it was he shoved I can not recall, but yeah like that after slicing Madoka. So now Madoka has to once more relieve the events of school starting and what not.

Don't worry I won't be like re-doing the first chapters again like that but next chapter a sort of skip will happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_YueLilianPotter: Thank you for saying it is a great chapter and I will update soon. Though I hope you mean that it was great and not just a way to get me to update xD_

_Alice106th: I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter. Sorry it got confusing I had no other way of writing it._

_Lazuly: I just think it's stupid for a guy out of a coma to smash his head around lol!_

_**A/N: Side note in bold will be exclamations or me adding reviewers for the update of last chapter as an item in my fic lol.**  
_

* * *

"Alright so…I've been in a coma for a year?" Madoka was currently leaning back against Murasakibara Atsushi's chest on the hospital bed, between his legs mind you and it was making him nervous as hell. God he really was like a **Lazuly** brand teddy bear!

Atsushi glanced down from the bag of chips he was reading and raised an eyebrow, "Huh seems you got brain damage from what happened—oof…" a grunt was given as the male leaning back against him gave an elbow jab right between the ribs.

Satsuki was busy peeking apples in the shape of a bunny as she gave a small giggle, "Daiki you look upset that Madoka is cuddling Murasakibara-kun." She ignored the glare in return as she laughed.

Running his hands through his blue locks, Daiki gave a sigh as he eyed the two, "…Alright I think you should know…all of us plan on going to different High School's, aniki." He watched carefully for his elder sibling's reaction.

"I want to go to Seiran."

Atsushi, Daiki, and Satsuki froze and stared at the tan white-haired male. Seiran?

"Tetsuya is going right?" a slight gasp left Madoka's lips as two strong arms wrapped around his waist, glancing around he looked at Atsushi, "Atsushi…?" well this was hurting him and before he could protest the doors opened.

"Madoka-chiiiii!" Kise Ryota made himself known practically flying into the room as he dove towards the bed only to be kicked in the face by Atsushi, "Yeouch! What the heck! Murasakibara-barachi*!"

Atsushi simply gave a stare at the model before tightening his hold on Madoka only to grunt at the elbow to the chin, "Ugh…" he then let go.

"This is a hospital!" Madoka cried out only to then notice another presence, "Tetsuya!"

Everyone else practically jumped. They should have been used to this by now but seriously after a while of not seeing each other…

"Tetsu—eek!" Satsuki didn't get to move as her long pink hair was being held in a death grip by Madoka, "Eh? Heeeey!"

"Hell. No." The smile was one that Daiki would wear when he was pissed and Madoka made it a bit scarier with the white hair.

"Wah…Kuroko-chi they sure are scary!"

"…Let go, Kise-kun."

"Ah my face hurts…"

"You sorta deserved that, Murasakibara."

"It seems a good luck item was not needed today since you all are acting like fools." Midorima Shintaro stood in the door way as he was cleaning his glasses. Honestly why did he bother coming after he was called—ah right because it was Murasakibara who would never do such a thing. Moving over he placed a pink cat doll into Madoka's arms, "Your lucky item."

"Uh…thanks Shintaro…." Totally stunned for a few seconds and feeling tired he gave a light laugh. Now if Seijuro came this would be a party—no wait he would strangle Seijuro. Yes he so would.

Like that the old team began to speak of memories as well as other things.

* * *

Madoka gave a small sigh as he walked into the school grounds of Seiran high four weeks after being released from the hospital; it was already a few weeks into the school semester. Swallowing the rest of his **alice106th **brand chocolate bar he went to licking his fingers, Madoka gave a small smirk ignoring the stares of students and raised his hand, "Tetsuya!"

The Seiran High basketball team turned just as Kuroko did and what they saw was a very cute girl walking towards them.

Kuroko then spoke up, "…Madoka why are you cross-dressing?" as he said this he was fixing the tie on the uniform for the other.

"Hm? Well it fits me doesn't it?" Madoka gave a smirk as he let his eyes travel to the basketball team who all were freaking out. He let out a laugh as he brushed his bangs back to show his left side of the face was still covered in bandages as well as his left arm and right leg, "Nice to meet you all…lets all get along." With that and a wave Madoka started off.

"Where are you going?"

"Office. Need my schedule and what not! See ya later Tetsuya!"

Kagami looked at Kuroko twitching a bit, "The hell…!"

Kuroko took a sip from his juice box as he started off ahead of his friends and team, "…Madoka likes to cross-dress. It comes with being bisexual…I think." With that and walking into the school building he left the rest of his team stunned and then the school was filled with the cries of…

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"**

* * *

"Class we have a transfer student today, just released from the hospital—come in."

Madoka walked in eating another snack as he gave a small wave, "Aomine Madoka—also don't get your hopes up, I'm a guy." He was more amused when the girls cried out he was adorable and the guys were freaking out. Madoka's gaze met that of a male he instantly recognized from his fucked up coma dreams or reality whatever it was, 'Kagami Taiga…I wonder if our relation is going to be like in the dreams god chose to fuck with me.'

"Take a seat next to Kagami-kun. Raise your hand."

Kagami suddenly felt an impending doom because to the right of him and one seat behind was Kuroko Tetsuya and now he had this nut job? Raising his hand he glanced at Madoka who took a seat, "…The hell is up with you?"

"I lost a lot of brain cells." Madoka spoke with a serious tone and then a smile amused as the red-head twitched bodily. Turning a bit in his chair he gave a one visible eye smile to Tetsuya, "Let's have a fun school life, Tetsuya."

Kuroko simply ignored his friend to read his text book-but a small smile was on his face. This would be interesting-when did a **Yue Lilian Potter **sticker get onto his text-...Madoka must of done it when he borrowed the books so he knew what they were studying. He then gave a sigh. Honestly...

* * *

**A/N:**

Alright! I'll explain to those who got confused in the last chapter. I decided in my weird little mind to have the world fuck with Madoka. So it's like this.

Madoka was in a coma from an incident with Akashi Seijuro as seen before. Within his dream in the coma—see no one knows if you actually dream in one so I did this—I made it like the world shows you what you want or might have wanted. So Madoka's secret wish while growing up was to be like a girl because he liked cute things but loved basket ball, then that dream switched to say part two living something you would never except to happen but also like a future sight type thing, the Ranma ½ reference was due to Madoka's troubled mind and finally when he woke up at stage three he has to put together his odd dreams that he had lived within his coma.

I hope that explains if not then I don't know what would….I could give like maybe Persona 3 or Persona 4 or heck Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC? Yeah the last two ones work really that sorta explains this I think.

Uh anyways…that is about it? Ahahaha…

**Any more questions feel free to ask. Also if you ask and what not I'll give my MSN and/or AIM if you have it-or you know I feel like I will give it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_"All I ever did was pay attention to myself. And I'm not even sure I saw myself clearly." -Luke fon Fabre_

* * *

It has been almost one full month since Madoka started Seirin and became the basketball team's manager. Glancing up from his book he noticed the team members gathering around a magazine, "What do you have there, Junpei?"

"That's Hyuga-Senpai-…forget it." Eyebrow twitching the basketball team captain spoke, "Hmm? This….this issue, wasn't it at the time Kuroko was in Teikou?" his tone was curious before it changed to interested, "Oooh. It's featuring articles about each of the players of the Generation of Miracles." As he flipped he noticed something, "Hey, Madoka." Junpei knew that Madoka would throw a ball at his head if he was formal.

"Yeah?" Glancing back over, leaning against Kuroko's back, head resting on the blunette's chin he stared.

Kuroko was starting to lean down a bit as the weight was pressing down. This was….hurting.

"Kuroko…didn't get an article, huh?" brows furrowed, Junpei continued to read, and "Even though you were the sixth player…didn't someone come to get data?"

Kuroko who had shoved Madoka off to start to change for practice looked over, "Someone came but forgot about me." He said in a nonchalant way before glancing at Madoka who was now soaked in cold water, 'Ah no one is Madoka's height when she transforms.' Blinking owlishly he saw and could just read his fellow teammates and senpai's faces.

**So painful!**

Was what the rest of the team was thinking. Poor Kuroko!

Madoka lifted the bucket and gave a small frown, "Yuck. This is nasty." A small yelp came from Madoka's lifts as Kuroko dumped hot water quickly over his person before anyone else could notice, "T-Tetsuya!"

"Whoa…why is Madoka soaked?"

"I'm going to KILL you."

The rest of the team could only watch while sighing as the team-manager became to strangle and shake the former sixth player of the Generation of miracles.

"AOMINE! Stop strangling Kuroko!" Junpei then moved into the fray, surprised at the strength of the smaller mail—he just got elbowed in the face. It was so on.

As this was happened Kuroko just spoke as he was in the middle of the chaos, "On top of that, someone like me is completely different from those five." He glanced out of the window now before speaking even softer, "Because they are true geniuses."

* * *

Walking into Seirin high school ground a fashionable blonde mail gave a whistle, "Oooh, so this is Seirin. As expected from a new school, it looks nice."

Two girl's from Seirin who were passing by gazed at the male, "Check that guy out, he looks so cool…"

"So tall…wait, that guy isn't he that model…?"

"Hey there hot-stuff."

Madoka froze at the breath tickling the back of his neck, slowly turning around he came face to face with none other than, "Ryota?"

"Madoka-chi~3!" Kise Ryota scooped up his partner in crime in a tight hug, rubbing his cheek against the smaller males. Ah this was nice! Hugging his partner in crime and not being hit! Placing him down, Kise kept his hands on the other's slim shoulders before his expression became series, "I think you know why I am here."

"…" Madoka gazed up at Ryota before his gaze became half-lidded and bored, "Ah."

"Jeez…Murasakibara rubbed off on you with that expression." Kise really didn't like it when his partner in crime Aomine Madoka would do that. Then again he understood why now. He did come for a specific reason, "Well?"

"…They are practicing right now, Kise Ryota." Slapping the hands away from the Copy-Cat, Madoka turned on his heel and walked into the gym without another word.

Kise stared after for a few moments before he gave a small sad smile, "…Go figure…Kuroko-chin you sure are sly." Walking in Kise sat on the second floor viewing platform to watch the practice of Seirin. Every now and then his gaze would drift to his former best friend just wondering why out of everyone he would go with Kuroko and not his own brother. A sudden move caught his attention and Kise's eyes were trained right on the match, 'Oh? Now this…is interesting.'

Glancing over towards the stage Madoka tore his gaze away to look at the practice, "…Ah…" the moves that would be seen, the reason why Kise was here…clutching the clipboard Madoka stared hard at the ground, 'He wants to take Tetsuya and to see what we are capable of.'

* * *

Kagami who took the ball quickly took off to the hoops, "Tch…!"

"Ooh!" Junpei held a small smile as he saw Kagami dash into action.

"No, not yet! I can still keep up!"

With a swift move, Kagami went at full speed to do his pass before doing a slam dunk.

"So fast…!"

"Wooh!"

"Nice shot!"

"Incedible, he turned back even though he was going at full speed! You wouldn't think that cut was made by a human…"

"Do you think you could even beat the "Generations of Miracles" with that…!"

Atop the second floor viewing platform Kise watched with a sharp gaze. Oh-ho? That tall first year was good. 'Seems Seirin has some good talent.' Hands in his pockets, he continued his treck.

"It's possible! Actually, don't you think it's more than likely?"

"That kind of move isn't something anyone can do."

"Maybe he's surpassed them already!"

Madoka gave a small roll of the eyes before locking eyes with Kuroko, "…Tetsuya?" blinking a bit he noticed the other was lost in his own thoughts speaking to himself softly, 'Yikes….'

"_With your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them." _Kuroko recalled what he said to Kagami that day before glancing towards the other, "That was what I said, but…." Watching Kagami who was using his shirt to wipe sweat from his chin and air himself out he gave a small stumble hearing the team.

"Huh? Where is Kuroko? We told him we were meeting here, too…"

"Jeez, this guy can be really troublesome sometimes."

Kuroko moved towards Madoka and let his head drop on the others shoulder, "….." sometimes it bothered him and at other times it didn't. pulling back a bit he gave a small sigh, "…Madoka…"

"There, there, Tetsuya." Madoka patted the others head amazed at how soft his hair was, "Jeez…what shampoo do you use?" just then Riko rushed in with a giant smile and Madoka knew….his workload is gonna be a hella lot more.

* * *

**A/N**

****Well I updated. I decided to think of this as well yeah like I said a month after Madoka finally went to school. So really Kuroko and them have been in school for two months and Madoka one month.

So should Madoka still be cursed? Also as I spoke with...alice106th and Lazuly... o3o Kise Ryota and Madoka were/are Partners in crime!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"I'm in hell."

Daiki coughed a bit as he turned to face his twin with a perplexed look, "…What?" whoa! Was his twin taken over by Uchiha Sasuke?! So much gloom and emo! "Uh….do I wanna know?" he cautiously asked and nearly jumped as his brother's head snapped to him and it looked like a demon was about to jump him.

"Ryo came to my school today."

A blank gaze. Oh. Kise. Right. That guy. Putting the orange juice back in the fridge, his right hand in his boxers as he was walking around in his just those he rolled his eyes, "What about him?"

"First practice game is against his school." Madoka felt his eyebrow twitch at his brother before he pointed, "Hand out of those boxers—don't drink from the juice—gaaaah! Don't touch me with that hand!"

"Heh shortie don't boss me around." Currently holding his smaller older brother he continued the head lock sniggering, "…Come on! Work for it! Work to be free!"

"…Is this a bad time?"

The twins both glanced up at once to see none other than Kuroko Tetsuya gazing at them blankly, "Tetsu!" the two shouted in unison before looking at each other and jumping away.

Kuroko shook his head a bit at the sibling antics as he moved to Madoka and took the other's wrist, "…Come on."

"E-eh?" Being dragged to his room he glanced back at Daiki and flipped him off, "Stuuuuuuupid." With that they vanished up the stairs.

Daiki stood there twitching before storming after, "Tetsu! Madoka! Get back here!" banging on his brother's door he growled as music was blasted before storming out and over to Satsuki's, "I'm staying here!"

Satsuki froze, staring before turning red and throwing various objects at him, "GO PUT PANTS ON!"

* * *

Turning the volume down Madoka glanced at Kuroko, "What is it, Tetsuya?" a finely shaped white eyebrow rose. Normally his shadow buddy wouldn't show up at all. So what was with this sudden visit?

"…Kise-kun said if we lose that he will be taking you to his school."

**SPEW!**

Kuroko twitched as strawberry milk was spat all over his face and the expression his friend was making, "…Ah…" grabbing the other's shirt he began to clean his face. Honestly what was with these siblings?

"W-w-wha?! He can't just decide that! Damn that, Ryo!" a voodoo doll that looked just like Kise was taken out and Madoka's eyes glinted, "…DIE!" stabbing it over and over he finally felt satisfied.

Kuroko just gazed and really wondered why Atsushi ever gave the more violent cursed Aomine this strange ….hobby. Slowly (Cautiously) reaching over and taking the doll from Madoka he put it down—right now he really felt bad for the poor thing it looked like hell—and began to speak, "…Kagami-kun said "Only I can bully that short brat. You won't win." Isn't that great? You two are friends now."

Jaw dropped? Check. Eye twitching? Check! What. The hell. Hand to head Madoka groaned, "What the heck, Tetsu? That's just weird-….short?"

"…Madoka focus." Kuroko sighed. The practice match would be in a few days and they would need their manager to be in top shape! He then bonked the other on the head and gave a soft smile—a rare smile that is, "…We need our manager."

"…Fine. I'll do my best—as long as you work hard too, Tetsuya."

"Yeah."

It was then Daiki threw the door open, palm against it still and he saw just how close his brother and former teammate were—kissing close, "Stop being all DOKI DOKI!"

"Wha—we aren't—DAIKI GET THE HELL OUT!"

"LIKE HELL YOU TWO WEREN'T!"

Kuroko simply sipped his own milk box as he watched the siblings argue. Well…this would keep him amused for a good thirty minutes—oh look a shojo manga… 'Madoka reads Kaicho wa Maid-sama? …Ah…I bet it was Momoi.' With that he began to read it anyways curious as the two siblings continued to yell at each other.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

****Wow been a long time. I tried to make it long but it only came out to 2 pages sorry guys D8...I've been really busy and I'm trying hard to get back into writing! Does anyone think I should totally re-do this fic or keep it the same and keep going?


End file.
